


Mister King

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, King Kimi, Kings & Queens, Lando is a wholesome little bean, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Mister Alonso visits his King after the orphanage he owns has burned down, leaving him and four little boys without a home.King Kimi, proud father of a little boy himself, let's them stay in the castle, and makes sure the little boys, and Fernando, get the happy ending they so deserve
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Kimi Räikkönen, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts and HAD to finish this. The next chapter will follow soon!

King Kimi sighed and winched as he tried to get comfortable on his wooden throne. It had been a long day of audiences with his people, and while Kimi valued their opinions and wanted to help them with their struggles, it did cost him a lot of time and effort and left him exhausted at the end of the day. 

“Only 1 audience left, My Lord.” His advisor, Jenson, said on his left. “If all goes well, you should be done in time to put Valtteri to bed.” he added, squeezing Kimi’s shoulder in support.

“Is Sebastian still with him?” Kimi asked, a slight hint of concern for his son hidden in his voice. Jenson offered him a small smile.

“Of course, My Lord, last time I checked Sebastian was giving Valtteri a piggyback ride through the castle again.” he chuckled. Kimi sighed and relaxed knowing his little boy was happy and safe.

“Good. Bring in my last audience.” he muttered. winching at a shot of pain in his back as he shifted on the throne.

A small, dark haired man walked in, followed by about a group of small boys. The man looked tense and worried, his jaw set angrily as he stomped over towards Kimi. Jenson cleared his throat.

“This is Mister Alonso, the owner of the orphanage… and some of the orphans I’d say.” he muttered to Kimi, eying the small man slightly wearily.

Mister Alonso came to a halt as close as the guards would let him get to the throne. The little boys all tried to press close to him, holding on to his jacket as they looked up at Kimi with wide eyes.

“Good evening.” Kimi greeted softly. Mister Alonso scoffed.

“Is not a good evening!” he hissed, before letting out a deep breath to calm himself as some of the boys whimpered slightly. “The orphanage -our home!- burned down. I have no place for this boys to be safe. I cannot rebuild it, is too expensive.” Mister Alonso’s anger had boiled down to just despair, and the small man knelt down as some of the boys sniffled.

“Ssh it's okay, don't cry my darlings..” he muttered desperately, cuddling all four boys close to his chest. Kimi worried his lip between his teeth, glancing at Jenson for a moment. Jenson leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

“As the orphanage is an important part of the Kingdom, I’ll provide you with some funds to rebuild it.” Kimi decided, standing up. Mister Alonso seemed surprised, staying knelt on the floor with the boys protectively held close.

“I…” he fumbled for words before sighing shakily. “Thank you, My Lord, we are forever grateful.” he whispered eventually, eyes brimming with unshed tears. One of the boys, with large brown eyes and unruly dark hair, gently patted at Mister Alonso's cheek in comfort. 

Kimi sighed shakily, opening his mouth to speak again when the door suddenly opened, Sebastian hurrying in with Valtteri on his hip. The little boy was sobbing, crying out for his papa as he wiggled around in his baby sitter's hold. 

“I’m sorry Kimi, but he fell and got frightened and-” Seb rambled. Kimi quickly got up and walked over, lifting his little son into his arms and cradling him close.

“It’s okay.” he told his friend, Seb sighing in relief. Valtteri sniffled and hid his face into his papa’s neck, clutching on to Kimi’s dark red robes. 

“Have ouchie, papa.” he hiccuped. Kimi shushed him gently, kissing the little boy’s round cheek.

“Where do you have an ouchie, sweetie?” he whispered. Valtteri looked up at him with wide eyes and showed his left palm, which was scraped slightly. Kimi smiled tenderly and pressed a kiss to the tiny hand.

“All better.” he soothed. Valtteri giggled and hugged Kimi tightly. 

“Are gonna bring me to bed, papa?” he yawned. Kimi nodded.

“Give me a few more minutes, I need to help this man, okay?” he explained, but Valtteri wasn’t letting go of him anymore, the toddler yawning again and putting his thumb in his mouth as Kimi rocked him. 

“Is very sweet boy.” Mister Alonso whispered, a tender smile on his face as he absentmindedly patted a blonde boy’s hair. Kimi eyed him for a moment, before turning to Jenson.

“Ready a room in the West Wing, make sure there is enough beds for all of them.” he said. Mister Alonso’s eyes widened.

“Oh no, I-” he stuttered. Kimi silenced him with a pointed look.

“I won’t take no for an answer.” he muttered. “I am a King, but I’m also a father, and I won’t let you sleep on the street with these little ones.” he added. Mister Alonso swallowed thickly and bowed his head.

“Thank you, My Lord.” he whispered hoarsely. Suddenly, the smallest of the group of boys stepped towards Kimi, struggling a little to stay steady on his wobbly legs.

“Mister King? My teddy got hurt in the fire, can you fix him?” the small boy whispered, tears brimming in his wide blue eyes as he held out the toy, which was missing a back leg.

“Lando…” Mister Alonso muttered, trying to urge the boy back to him. Kimi knelt down in front of the little boy, setting Valtteri on the floor next to him.

“Why don’t you give your teddy to me? I’ll patch him up and bring him back really soon, okay?’ he said. Lando hesitated.

“Can’t sleep without teddy…” he muttered shyly. Valtteri shuffled closer.

“He can borrow my Bear, papa.” he said softly, tugging on Kimi’s sleeve. Kimi smiled and let the little boy scoot in front of him, his tiny son holding out his own teddy bear to Lando. Lando smiled hesitantly, looking up at Mister Alonso for a moment, before stepping forward and clumsily hugging the slightly bigger boy.

“Thank you” he muttered softly, carefully taking the stuffed animal from Valtteri, before letting Kimi take his broken toy from him. Kimi smiled gently and turned to Mister Alonso again.

“I’ll make sure to bring back the toy soon.” he said, standing up again. Mister Alonso still seemed overwhelmed.

“I don’t know how to thank you…” he whispered. Kimi smiled, inclining his head a little.

“You don’t have to.”

~~~~

"There we go, my little Prince." Kimi whispered softly, lowering his son into his bed. Valtteri yawned and tiredly tried to clutch at his father's fingers. Kimi chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, little one." He whispered tenderly.

"Love you too, papa." Valtteri mumbled in return, rubbing at his eyes. "Bear?" He then asked sleepily. Kimi tutted.

"You gave bear to Lando, remember?" He asked. Valtteri pouted a little but then nodded. Kimi hesitated, brushing Valtteri's hair back.

"Want me to go and get bear for you? I think Seb mended Lando's own bear anyways." Kimi said. Valtteri blinked up at him with wide eyes.

"Please, papa…" he asked shyly. Kimi smiled and nodded. 

"You try to sleep then okay? I'll come back to bring your bear in a bit." He promised, standing up and pressing a last kiss to Valtteri's forehead. 

He walked out of the room, meeting Seb in the hallway. The German was clutching the now mended teddy bear of the little orphan, and gave Kimi a curious look when the man reached for it.

"I'll bring it back. You make sure Valtteri goes to sleep, okay?" He said. Seb inclined his head.

"Very well." He said, handing the toy over before wandering into Valtteri's room. Kimi sighed, inspecting the bear a little as he walked to the West wing. The teddy bear was a bit old and stuffy looking, but it was clear it was loved dearly.

He arrived at the chambers he had his staff ready for Mister Alonso and the boys, and gently knocked on the door. 

It was not Mister Alonso but one of the little boys, a small blonde haired boy with a rather grumpy pout, who opened the door. When he spotted Kimi, he squeaked and stumbled back to hide behind a slightly taller boy with dirty blonde hair. 

"Hello, can I come in?" Kimi asked the two little ones. Neither of them answered and seemed rather frightened of him.

"Kevin! I told you to wait to open the door unt- oh hello my lord." Mister Alonso mumbled, walking to the door and quickly curtsying. Kimi inclined his head.

"I came to see little Mister Lando." He said with a small smile. He got the teddy bear out from where he had been hiding it behind his back. "There is someone who really misses him." He added. Mister Alonso's eyes widened a little.

"Lando? Come here darling." He called to the other side of the room. The little toddler hesitantly wobbled over, clutching on to the hand of a slightly bigger boy with unruly dark hair.

"Bear!" He gasped, promptly running over and hugging Kimi's leg. 

"Lando!" Mister Alonso gasped, seeming lowkey horrified. Kimi just waved his concerns away and knelt down, gently embracing the little boy, who happily clutched onto him.

"Here you go, little sunshine." Kimi whispered, handing the Teddy over. Lando clutched it to his chest and smiled, nuzzling his face into the bear's soft fur. 

"What do you say then, Lando?" Mister Alonso asked softly. Lando blinked up at Kimi.

"Thank you mister King." He mumbled, standing on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to Kimi's cheek. Mister Alonso looked mortified now, gathering the other three boys in front of him to make sure they didn't attack the King with kisses too. 

"I-I'm sorry, he gets a little excited and-" Mister Alonso started to apologize.

"It's okay." Kimi soothed, straightening up and chuckling as Lando still happily leaned into his legs. 

"Come here Lando, you need to get ready for bed." Mister Alonso said after a moment. "All of you do." He said sternly to the little ones, who immediately bustled off. 

Mister Alonso hesitantly walked over the King, who had further stepped in the room. 

"Thank you for everything." He whispered. Kimi nodded at him.

"It's fine really. I should take you for taking care of these orphans so well." He answered. Mister Alonso shrugged.

"They are easy to take care of. They are just darlings really." He said with a small smile.

"What are their names? I mean, I know Lando by now, but none of the others." Kimi chuckled. Mister Alonso hesitated but gestured him in further into the room, just as the boys wandered back to him.

"This is Kevin." Mister Alonso started, lifting the grumpy boy who had opened the door up onto the bed. The toddler huffed a little, frown still firm on his face, but then reached out for Mister Alonso, snuggling close. "He's the little snuggle bunny of the group" he added, pressing a kiss to the boy's head before letting him cuddle in under the covers. 

"This is Stoffel." Mister Alonso continued, lifting the boy with the dirty blond hair. The little boy was shyly looking at the King but then quickly hid his face in Mister Alonso's shoulder. "He's my shy little prince." Mister Alonso whispered, putting the boy next to Kevin.

"And this is Carlos." Mister Alonso chuckled, lifting the dark haired boy up, who squealed and giggled happily as his tummy was tickled. "Little sunshine." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Carlos's cheek and laying him down.

"And of course our little baby." Mister Alonso finished, lifting Lando onto the bed as well. Lando cuddled into Carlos's side, letting him cuddle his teddy too.

"You really love them." Kimi remarked. Fernando sighed, standing up and heading away a little so it was quiet enough for the boys to doze off.

"Someone has to love them. They had a rough start in life, but they are good kids. They deserve to feel at home." Mister Alonso said strongly. He reached for Valtteri's teddy, which was laying on the small table.

"I think you came to retrieve this" he said softly, handing the bear to Kimi. Kimi smiled and nodded.

"Valtteri was trying to be strong, but he still needs it to sleep." Kimi said. Mister Alonso smiled.

"He's a sweet kid." He whispered. Kimi hummed and nodded, walking to the door.

"I better go, your boys need sleep, and mine does too." Kimi muttered. Mister Alonso nodded.

"Of course. Thank you again, Your Majesty." He said softly, almost shyly looking up at him. The King smiled, them hesitated.

"Now I know all the boys' names, may I know yours too?" He asked, cheeks flushing a light pink. Mister Alonso bit his lip, and then nodded.

"My name is Fernando."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was meant to be only a 2 part fic, but I couldn't possibly fit all the cuteness in there (oops). Last chapter will follow soon!

It had been a month since Fernando and the orphans had been staying in the castle. The orphanage was being rebuild in the city, and Kimi found himself not minding the few setbacks the builders found. He liked having Fernando and the little boys around, and he didn't want them to leave. Valtteri had also strongly bonded to the other little ones, the Prince spending most of his days with the orphans and Fernando now, Sebastian helping to keep all the boys under control. 

Kimi tried to spend as much time as he could with them, but a King's duties sometimes had to come first.

One day, Kimi was in a meeting until late, having to skip having his usual dinner with Valtteri (and more recently, Nando and the orphans). Once he could finally leave, he was eager to see his little one. He knew Sebastian took Valtteri to the West Wing most of the day, it was good for the little Prince to play with the other little ones, and therefore knew he had the best chance of finding his little son there.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see Valtteri cuddled in on the bed between the other boys, all fast asleep. The Prince was in the middle, Kevin snuggled in one of his sides and Lando in the other, Stoffel and Carlos next to Kevin and Lando respectively.

"Sorry, I tried to keep him up until you returned, but he was very sleepy." Seb said in hushed tones. Kimi gave his friend a small smile.

"It's okay." He muttered, stepping closer to the bed. Fernando walked up to the King now, bowing his head slightly in greeting.

"My Lord." He spoke, and Kimi was surprised at how tired the man sounded.

"Fernando. Are you alright?" Kimi spoke softly, grabbing ahold of Fernando's elbow. "Is there something wrong with the beds? Did you not sleep well?" He asked. Fernando shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

"It’s true I did not sleep well, but it's not the beds. But I'll be fine, you musn't worry." He answered softly. Before Kimi could ask further, a small voice sleepily spoke up.

"Papa?" Valtteri yawned, sitting up a little. Kimi smiled and walked closer, leaning in to kiss Valtteri's forehead. 

"Hello little one." He cooed softly. Valtteri smiled sleepily and held out his arms, but then hesitated a little.

"Are you comfy?" Kimi chuckled as Valtteri snuggled back into the other boys. Valtteri gave him a toothy smile.

"Are my friends." He said solemnly. Kimi's chuckled.

"Would you like to stay with your friends tonight, or shall I bring you to your own bed?" Kimi whispered. Valtteri wrinkled up his nose.

"Play tomorrow again?" He asked all three adults, who all nodded. Kimi leaned in to lift the little one up now, but moving Valtteri meant jostling the other 4 a little too. The four little orphans blinked awake too, letting out soft noises in protest as Kimi took Valtteri from them.

"Valety…" Lando whined sleepily, bottom lip wobbling dangerously. Kimi shushed him gently, momentarily handing Valtteri over to Sebastian as he carefully tucked the orphans back in.

"Valtteri will be back tomorrow, little ones. I promise." He said softly. Stoffel gave him a skeptical look, but then held out his little hand.

"Pinky pwomise?" He asked shyly. Kimi smiled and linked his much bigger pinky finger with the toddler's.

"Promise." He answered, before leaning in to press a kiss to Stoffel's forehead, making the little one blush. Kimi moved to do the same.with the other boys, Carlos giggling softly at the gentle touch while Kevin blushed, but then tried to clutch Kimi's hand a little. After Kimi had pressed a kiss to Lando's head, the little boy held up his bear.

"Bear kiss too?" He slurred softly. Kimi chuckled and pressed a kiss to the toy's head.

"Now all go to sleep, your p-... Nando needs sleep too." Kimi said, taking Valtteri from Sebastian and offering him a small smile in thanks. Valtteri happily clutched on to him, cuddling into Kimi's robes and quickly seeming to fall asleep again. 

"You're free to go for today, Sebastian, I know Jenson is waiting for you. The German blushed a little, making Kimi grin.

"I knew it! You're both the least subtle people I know." He chuckled. Sebastian only grumbled and quickly left the room. Kimi walked to the door as well, Fernando following after him.

"Thank you for helping with Valtteri as well." He told the Spaniard. Fernando blushed and lowered his eyes.

"It's the least I can do, my Lord." He muttered in answer. 

"You can call me Kimi." Kimi said with a small smile. Fernando smiled back.

"Thank you, Kimi." He whispered. Valtteri moved a little in Kimi's arms, momentarily breaking the moment. Kimi shushed him and Val immediately stilled again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked Fernando, who sighed but nodded.

"I'll be fine." He said. He smiled as well, but it didn't reach his eyes. Kimi hummed but then gave him a nod.

"Very well then. Goodnight Fernando." He said. Fernando smiled.

"Goodnight Kimi." 

~~~~

“Kimi, Kimi!.” Someone called urgently, running into the throne room.

“What’s wrong?” Kimi muttered, sitting up from where he had been dozing off in his throne. Jenson seemed worried, his advisor nibbling his bottom lip as he walked closer.

“Fernando got unwell. Something is wrong with him. The boys are all panicking and Sebastian is not enough to keep them under control. Valtteri is with them too and-” Jenson sighed. “They need you.” he finished. Kimi had already gotten up, wrapping the cloak around himself and already rushing off in the right direction, Jenson hurrying after him.

“What happened to Fernando?” Kimi asked as they walked over to the West Wing. 

“He was settling the boys for breakfast, and he just fainted. The physicians are with him now, but he isn’t responding too great yet.” Jenson explained. They arrived at the West Wing, the door already open. Kimi instantly walked in, feeling his heart clench at the sight before him. Fernando was laying on the bed, surrounded by the court’s physicians. Sebastian was on the other side of the room, the boys cuddled in around him. Lando’s and Carlos’s cheeks were all red and blotchy from crying, and they were both resting against Sebastian’s sides. Stoffel was sitting a little further away, listlessly playing with a small ball. Kevin had completely distanced himself from the others, sitting hidden in a corner, trembling slightly as he curled into himself.

“Papa!” Valtteri cried out from where he had been sitting close to Sebastian. The little Prince ran over to his father, Kimi quickly bending down to lift him into his arms. 

“Ssh, it’s okay angel.” Kimi soothed as Valtteri cried softly. “You cuddle Jenson for a moment okay, I need to check on Fernando.” he spoke, pressing a gentle kiss to Valtteri’s cheek and handing him to his advisor. 

“Take them to my quarters, all of them, we don’t have to traumatise them even more.” Kimi said. Jenson nodded, him and Sebastian leading the horde of reluctant boys out of the room. The King walked over to the bed now, nodding at his physicians. Fernando was awake again, but he looked tired and confused. 

“How are you feeling?” Kimi asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I-I... “ Fernando said, before groaning and shaking his head. “I’m so sorry for causing a fuss.” he mumbled. Kimi gently placed his hand over the Spaniard’s. 

“What has been going on?” Kimi asked him. Fernando swallowed and looked away.

“Nothing.” he said. Kimi squeezed his wrist a little. 

“Tell me.” he whispered. Fernando’s bottom lip trembled and he averted his eyes, a tear now rolling down his cheek. Kimi stayed quiet, waiting for the other man to speak.

“I… I have barely been sleeping.” Fernando whispered. “I think the lack of sleep was what made me faint.” he added.

“Why don’t you sleep well?” he asked. Fernando shook his head.

“I just worry. About my boys, the orphanage… They will have to leave my care eventually.” Fernando whispered. “They deserve the world and I can’t give them that. And then when I do sleep - all I see is the fire.” Fernando trailed off and shuddered. Kimi moved a little closer, taking Fernando’s hand between the two of his. Fernando closed his eyes.

“Whenever I fall asleep, I’m back in the orphanage when it was on fire…” he started. “But this time, I can’t save my boys… They, god I can’t lose them.” Fernando cried, cradling his head in his hands now. Kimi gently soothed him, pulling him closer until the Spaniard could rest against his chest. He held him tightly, Fernando still crying.

“I can’t lose them… They are my boys…” Fernando whispered brokenly, and Kimi knew this wasn’t only about the fire.. Kimi gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“They are your boys.” he agreed. “In my opinion, you should make that official.” he added. Fernando tearfully blinked up at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked softly. Kimi brushed some tears off Fernando’s cheeks.

“Those boys love you, you mean the world to them. They see you as a father figure already, if you adopt them, you don’t have to fear losing them no more.” the King explained. Fernando shook his head.

“They deserve more than the life I can give them.” Fernando said, before falling silent for a moment. “I’m exhausted, I should rest.” he whispered, pulling away from Kimi. Kimi knew the conversation was over, and stood up.

“I’ll make sure the boys are okay. I’ll bring them to see you tomorrow morning.” the King said. Fernando seemed skeptical, clearly not wanting to miss his little ones for nearly a whole day. 

“King’s orders.” Kimi said before the Spaniard could protest. Fernando lowered his eyes and nodded. 

“Yes my Lord.” he muttered weakly, just as the King made his way over to the door. 

“Good. See you tomorrow.” 

~~

When Kimi walked into his quarters, he was immediately bombarded by little boys clutching on to his legs. Kimi sighed and knelt down, struggling to cuddle all 5 boys to his chest. Valtteri tugged on his collar a little.

“Papa, is their papa okay?” he asked worriedly. Kimi pressed a kiss to his son’s head. 

“Come on, let’s all sit by the fire and I’ll explain.” he said, urging the boys over to the rugs near the hearth. The little ones obediently sat down in a half circle in front of the King, all except Carlos. The little boy whimpered a little at the smouldering wood in the hearth, turning to Kimi with big, fearful eyes.

“Fire bad.” he sniffled. Kimi shushed him gently, letting him crawl onto his lap. Lando moved a little closer too, his teddy pressed firmly against his cheek.

“Do we have to leave ‘nando, Mister King?” he asked in a small voice. Kimi shook his head.  
“No darling, why would you think that?” he asked. 

“ ‘cos we made Fernando sick…” Stoffel spoke up. Kimi tutted and shook his head.

“No darling, this isn’t your fault. Fernando was just worried about losing you, so he didn’t sleep well and was just very tired.” Kimi explained patiently. 

“Don’t want to leave Nando…” Kevin now said. “And don’t wanna leave here.” he continued, snuggling into Valtteri a little. Kimi smiled tenderly, patting his lap and chuckling as all 5 boys tried to climb on.

“I don’t want you to leave either, and Fernando surely doesn’t want that either.” he whispered. Valtteri perked up, seeming excited.

“Friends stay?” he asked. Kimi smiled. 

“We’d have to ask Fernando that.” he said. Kevin snuggled into Kimi’s chest.

“Would like to stay. Am comfy.” he mumbled. Kimi chuckled and pressed kisses to everyone’s heads.

“It’s a concern for tomorrow. For now, how about we play hide and seek, hmm? I’m sure Seb and Jenson will join too.” he proposed, Seb and Jenson nodded enthusiastically behind him. Kimi chuckled and stood up, gesturing the boys after him with a wink as Jenson and Sebastian started to count.

“1, 2, 3-” 

Just before they got to the doors, the doors already opened. One of the court’s physicians stormed in, a worried look on his face.

“My Lord, Mister Alonso is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr! : @bwoahtastic


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaaa it's _done___
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy the last part and let me know what you think!  
Thanks everyone who read this <3

_"My Lord, Mister Alonso is gone."___

_ __ _

Kimi stood silent, unsure what to do and how to react. Then he heard a soft sob and looked down. Val tugged on his pants, the boy's bottom lip wobbling. Lando was clutching at Kimi's leg too, sobbing as he hid his face in his teddy bear. Stoffel and Carlos were gently being hugged by Jenson and Seb, the latter also trying to pull Kevin close. The little boy practically screamed and wobbled back, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.

"Want my papa!" He cried harshly. Kimi knelt down, Valtteri and Lando snuggling into his sides.

"Come here darling." He whispered. "All of you." He turned to momentarily mutter instructions to the physician, before focussing on the little ones again. They all shuffled over, except Kevin, who still kept his distance.

"Nando gone?" Carlos whispered, dark eyes wide and glossy. Kimi brushed some hair out of his face.

"I'll find him." Kimi said strongly. Stoffel shyly leaned into him a little.

"But if Nando gone… where do we go?" He sniffled. Kimi smiled shakely.

"You'll stay here with me, darlings." He promised. Lando blinked up at him.

"Rweally?" He whispered, while Valtteri excitedly bounced up and down next to him. Kimi smiled tenderly.

"Of course, my little angels." He whispered, pressing kisses to all their heads. He still couldn't reach Kevin, and gave him a tender smile.

"It's okay, little bunny." He muttered. Kevin hiccuped but now moved closer, clutching one of Kim's fingers in his tiny hand.

"Want my papa…" he whispered. Stoffel shook his head.

"Are not allowed to call Nando papa, Kev." He mumbled. Kimi tutted.

"It's okay, I'm sure he won't mind." He soothed.

"Kimi…" Sebastian urged gently. "Go find Nando, we'll take good care of the boys." He added, already lifting Val and Lando onto his lap while Jenson urged the others close.

"Right." Kimi whispered, but he seemed reluctant to leave the boys. Jenson squeezed his shoulder.

"They'll be safe with us."

~~~

Kimi rode through the forest on his favourite black stallion, yelling Nando's name into the darkness. They had been searching for hours now, in the cold and pouring rain, and Kimi just desperately hoped Fernando was okay.

Just when the sun started to rise again, and Kimi had completely lost hope, he spotted a figure trying to hide not too far from the path. Kimi made his horse halt, the stallion snorting uncomfortably at the sudden halt. Kimi hopped of the horse and raced over to the shivering form.

"Nando, Nando!" Kimi said urgently, cradling the man close. Nando was trembling, his lips a blueish colour as he blinked up at the King.

"Kimi..? N-no…" he choked, trying to push out of Kimi's arms. "You have to let me go." He sobbed. Kimi shook his head, shrugging off his cloak and wrapping it around the smaller man.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, rubbing his arms over Nando's arms to try and warm him up.

"You shouldn't… I left you, you need to hate me…" Nando sobbed, but at the same time he curled closer to Kimi. Kimi held him tightly, lips pressing against Fernando's forehead.

"I've got you, I understand." Kimi whispered over and over again, cradling the hurt man close. "The boys will understand too, but they just want their papa back." He added. Nando shook his head.

"I don't deserve to be their father." Fernando cried. Kimi stayed quiet. His priority was to first get Nando back to the castle safely, then he'd explain to the Spaniard that he'd be the best father the boys could ever asked.

Kimi stood up, lifting Nando into his arms. Fernando protested weakly, but Kimi only tucked him closer, making sure the cloak shielded Fernando from the worst of the rain and wind. Fernando weakly blinked up at him and Kimi sighed.

"It's time to go home."

~~

Kimi did not leave Fernando's side when they reached the castle. The physicians wanted to check the man over but Nando wouldn't let anyone but Kimi near him.

It was Kimi who helped him out of his wet and cold clothing, making sure not to let his eyes wander as he helped the man dress again. Fernando refused to look him in the eye, nor even when Kimi carefully helped him lay down to rest in the bed. 

"Everything is okay." Kimi said, hesitating before laying down too to draw the still shivering man in his arm. He wasn't sure whether Fernando was shaking due to the cold or because he was crying, but either way he knew the man needed comfort.

"Why did you leave?" Kimi muttered. Fernando sobbed.

"They are so much better off with you than they will ever be with me." Fernando whispered. "I love these boys with all my heart, and that's why I know that if they stay here, they will have the life they deserve, more than anything me and the orphanage can offer them. I don't deserve them." He sobbed. Kimi felt his heart clench at Fernando's words. He tilted Nando's chin up, wiping some tears off his cheeks.

"What these boys need most in the world is a dad, someone to love them.' Kimi whispered. "They just need you." Fernando wanted to object, but Kimi pressed a hand over Nando's mouth.

"Don't." He whispered, sighing. "If there is anyone else besides your boys and my Valtteri who deserves the world, it's you." He muttered, removing his hand from Nando's mouth and tenderly brushing his fingers over the man's cheek.

"Kimi, I-" Nando whimpered. Kimi let out a shuddering breath, pulling him closer. With a last moment of hesitation, he drew Fernando into a gentle kiss. Nando practically melted into his embrace, returning the kiss shakily, but then pushed away as if burned by fire. The man scrambled up into a sitting position, Kimi following suit.

"I'm sorry, I-" Kimi started. Fernando chuckled softly.

"It's okay." He shuffled a little closer. "Just- if you want me, me and the boys are a package deal." He whispered. Kimi smiled, placing his hand on Nando's.

"All of you can stay here. In the castle… with me and Valtteri." He said, seeming almost shy. Fernando's eyed brimmed with tears again.

"I'd like that." He said quietly, biting his bottom lip. "Can I go see them, my boys?" He asked. Kimi nodded.

"They are probably still asleep, but yes I think you should."

~~~

When they walked into Kimi's chambers, the boys were indeed asleep. Seb was asleep too, his head resting on Jenson's legs, but the King's advisor was awake.

"My Lord." Jenson sighed in relief when he spotted the two men. Kimi smiled.

"Thank you for watching the boys, my friend, but you should take Sebastian to your chambers to rest. Fernando and I will stay with the boys." The King explained. Jenson nodded and gently roused Sebastian while Fernando headed over to the bed where all boys - Valtteri included - were tucked in safely.

"Kevin only just fell asleep." Seb muttered sluggishly from behind them. "He refused to even get onto the bed at first, but the crying exhausted him so much he fell asleep near the hearth. We carried him to bed after." 

Fernando let out a soft sob, gently brushing his fingers over Kevin's still blotchy cheeks.

"I've hurt them." He whispered. Kimi came up besides him.

"You tried to do what you thought was best for them." Kimi said, walking over to the other side of the bed to carefully scoop Valtteri up, cradling his little boy close with a soft smile. The toddler yawned and snuggled into him without even waking up. Fernando sighed softly and gently tried to rouse the boys.

Stoffel was the first to woke, gasping sleepily when he spotted Fernando.

"Pa-... Nando!' He muttered, tightly trying to wiggle close to him. Fernando hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. Carlos woke from the commotion as well, instantly crawling close to Nando and crying quietly as the man hugged him close. Lando was a bit harder to wake up, but when he did, he let out a high pitched squeak and scrambled closer to wrap his arms around Nando's bicep, pressing close and refusing to let go.

Kevin was the last to wake, and even when he did he didn't come close to Fernando immediately. He was crying again, rubbing the tears away with his little fists, but refused to look at Nando. Fernando let out a shaky breath.

"It's okay little bunny, papa's here." He whispered. Kevin looked up now, bottom lip still wobbling dangerously as he too crawled in Fernando's embrace. 

"Papa?" Valtteri suddenly muttered, tugging at Kimi's collar. The King had been so caught up keeping an eye on Nando and the boys he had failed to realise the little prince had woken up in his arms.

"It's okay darling, everything is okay." Kimi whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Valtteri on his lap. Valtteri caught sight of Fernando and gasped.

"Nando back!" He squealed excitedly. Kimi chuckled and shuffled further onto the bed, Fernando following suit, so all the boys could safely cuddle up with them.

"Nando stay?" Valtteri asked Kimi. Kimi hummed and turned to look at the Spaniard.

"I'd really like that. You and the boys are always welcome here." He said. Fernando let out a shuddering breath, pressing a little closer to Kimi. 

"I'd like that too." He whispered tiredly. Lando had crawled off Nando's lap and snuggled into Kimi, a beaming grin on his face.

"Two papas?" He whispered with wide eyes. Kimi chuckled and tucked the blankets securely around the lot of them.

"Come here cuties." He said. Letting all the boy cuddle in and around him and Fernando. The Spaniard reached out for Kimi's cheek, a tender smile on his face. 

"Thank you. For everything." Fernando whispered, brushing a gentle kiss onto Kimi's lips. Kimi smiled softly, returning the kiss.

"You're welcome."

~~~

"Carlos! Get back here, we need to get you dressed!" Sebastian called, running after the little one, who was giggling loudly as he ran away from his babysitter. 

"Kevin, you can't bring bunny I think…" Jenson was meanwhile trying to soothe the blonde boy. "Also where are Stoff amd Lando? And Valtteri was right there, I-" Jenson and Sebastian both scrambled around to gather all the boys,

"Do I have to do everything myself on my wedding day?" Kimi chuckled, walking into the chambers. Seb squeaked.

"M-my lord, you're not supposed to be here, Nando is getting changed and-" Sebastian started, trying to herd Kimi back to the door. But the boys had already caught sight of him and now rushed over, pulling at Kimi's beautiful robes. Kimi knelt down to let them all cuddle close.

"I could hear you struggling from outside." Kimi chuckled. "And besides, I wanted to see my boys." He added, pressing kisses to all the little heads. Fernando came.walking in from the adjacent room, dressed in beautiful dark blue robes. He grinned widely when he spotted Kimi.

"My love…" he sighed, running over and drawing Kimi into a kiss. The boys giggled between them, all trying to clutch at Kimi and Fernando for some snuggles.

"Are we all ready? Is a big day today." Kimi said, smiling tenderly at Fernando. Lando huffed and tugged on Kimi's robes.

"Wanna bring bear…" he muttered, holding his teddy bear up. Kimi pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You all can bring your teddies, of course! This needs to be a nice day for you as well, because it's the day we all officially become a family." He explained, all the boys sitting around him in half a circle. Fernando gave Kimi a tender look, brushing his hand over his jaw.

"I can't wait to marry you." He whispered. Kimi grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Me neither, but first we have to get these 5 little princes ready." He cooed, the 5 boys in question all trying to crawl onto his lap.

~~~

When they finally walked down the aisle together, Fernando and Kimi now a married couple, and the 5 boys their sons, there was nothing which could make the day any better. 

And the kingdom rejoiced over a new King's consort, 5 princes, and a King who was happier than ever.

It wasn't quite a fairy tale's kingdom, but maybe happily ever afters existed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @bwoahtastic  
Comments and Kuddos make a writer's heart soar <3


End file.
